Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for neuroprotection comprising a phenyl carbamate compound and a method for providing neuroprotection therewith.
Description of the Related Art
Neuroprotection refers to the relative preservation of neuronal structure and/or function. In the case of an ongoing insult (a neurodegenerative insult) the relative preservation of neuronal integrity implies a reduction in the rate of neuronal loss over time, which can be expressed as a differential equation. It is a widely explored treatment option for many central nervous system (CNS) disorders. Neuroprotection aims to prevent or slow disease progression and secondary injuries by halting or at least slowing the loss of neurons. Neuroprotective treatments often target oxidative stress and excitotoxicity. both of which are highly associated with CNS disorders. Not only can oxidative stress and excitotoxicity trigger neuron cell death but when combined they have synergistic effects that cause even more degradation than on their own. Thus limiting excitotoxicity and oxidative stress is a very important aspect of neuroprotection. More neuroprotective treatment options exist that target different mechanisms of neurodegradation. One of them is Caspase inhibitors. these are primarily used and studied for their anti apoptotic effects. These Neuroprotection-related disorders are often associated with atrophy of the affected central or peripheral structures of the nervous system. They include diseases such as genetic brain disorders, Huntington's disease, autism and prion diseases. These disorders are those associated with progressive neuronal cell death or compromise over a period of time including, but not limited to, Pick's disease, diffuse Lewy body disease, drug intoxication or withdrawal, Steel-Richardson syndrome, Shy-Drager syndrome, cortical basal degeneration, subacute sclerosing panencephalitis, synucleinopathies, primary progressive aphasia, striatonigral degeneration, Machado-Joseph disease or spinocerebellar ataxia and olivopontocerebellar degenerations, macular degeneration, bulbar and pseudobulbar palsy, spinal and spinobulbar muscular atrophy, systemic lupus erythematosus, primary lateral sclerosis, familial spastic paraplegia, Werdnig-Hoffmann disease, Kugelberg-Welander disease, Tay-Sach's disease, Sandhoff disease, familial spastic disease, Wohlfart-Kugelberg-Welander disease, spastic paraparesis, progressive multifocal leuko-encephalopathy, familial dysautonomia or prion diseases that include, but not limited to Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease, Gerstmann-Sträussler-Scheinker disease, Kuru disease or fatal familial insomnia.
Autism is a disorder of neural development characterized by impaired social interaction and verbal and non-verbal communication, and by restricted, repetitive or stereotyped behavior. The diagnostic criteria require that symptoms become apparent before a child is three years old Autism affects information processing in the brain by altering how nerve cells and their synapses connect and organize; how this occurs is not well understood. It is one of three recognized disorders in the autism spectrum (ASDs), the other two being Asperger syndrome, which lacks delays in cognitive development and language, and pervasive developmental disorder, not otherwise specified (commonly abbreviated as PDD-NOS), which is diagnosed when the full set of criteria for autism or Asperger syndrome are not met.
Autism has a strong genetic basis, although the genetics of autism are complex and it is unclear whether ASD is explained more by rare mutations, or by rare combinations of common genetic variants. In rare cases, autism is strongly associated with agents that cause birth defects. Controversies surround other proposed environmental causes, such as heavy metals, pesticides or childhood vaccines; the vaccine hypotheses are biologically implausible and lack convincing scientific evidence. The prevalence of autism is about 1-2 per 1,000 people worldwide, and the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) report 20 per 1,000 children in the United States are diagnosed with ASD as of 2012[update] (up from 11 per 1,000 in 2008). The number of people diagnosed with autism has been increasing dramatically since the 1980s, partly due to changes in diagnostic practice and government-subsidized financial incentives for named diagnoses; the question of whether actual prevalence has increased is unresolved.
Parents usually notice signs in the first two years of their child's life. The signs usually develop gradually, but some autistic children first develop more normally and then regress. Early behavioral, cognitive, or speech interventions can help autistic children gain self-care, social, and communication skills. Although there is no known cure, there have been reported cases of children who recovered. Not many children with autism live independently after reaching adulthood, though some become successful. An autistic culture has developed, with some individuals seeking a cure and others believing autism should be accepted as a difference and not treated as a disorder.
Throughout this application, various publications and patents are referred and citations are provided in parentheses. The disclosures of these publications and patents in their entities are hereby incorporated by references into this application in order to fully describe this invention and the state of the art to which this invention pertains.